


Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This (Who Am I To Disagree?)

by OnceInABlueMoony



Series: Regulus Black Needs All The Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Regulus Black, Biromantic Regulus Black, Bisexual James Potter, Characters to be added as I go along., Do I have plan for this story?, M/M, No it wasn't my fault., Of course not., Yes I wrote this instead of sleeping., we'll see. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceInABlueMoony/pseuds/OnceInABlueMoony
Summary: Regulus could have done without the University Experience™. He just wanted to get his degree and go.He wasn't there to make friends. He wasn't there to make memories.And he certainly wasn't there to fall in love.James Potter couldn't wait to go to university. It wasn't about the degree.He was going to make so many friends and great memories.Maybe if he was lucky, he would even fall in love.In which, Regulus tries to be miserable, James tries to cheer him up and they both learn a lesson in moderation.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter
Series: Regulus Black Needs All The Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831711
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This (Who Am I To Disagree?)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer! I Don't Own Harry Potter. If I did, it would be gayer. I'm not a coward.
> 
> A/N I posted this back in October(?) but have now edited it so it's not a sleep deprived first draft. Might change the title at a later date. We'll see.

2:07

With a groan, Regulus dropped back onto his lumpy mattress. His hands came up to jam over his ears. How much longer would this last?

Coming to university, he had never expected this.

Sure people had told him that yes, there would be parties and social gatherings. But he’d never expected it to be  _ every bloody night! _

Was no-one here to get a degree?

His flatmates certainly didn’t seem to be doing any amount of work. How could they? When they stayed up to four-thirty in the morning, rising past noon, only to rinse and repeat?

Oh, he knew he should have gotten a studio room. At least then, he wouldn’t have to share a kitchen with the insufferable twits. But noooooooooooo, Sirius had just had to convince him to go for the ensuite.

_ “You need to make  _ some _ friends, Reggie,”  _ he’d said. _ “I know you. If you had a studio room, you’d never leave,” _

Eventually, though he was definitely regretting it now, Regulus had been convinced around to this sorry way of thinking. He did need to find some people to rent with next year.

BANG!

The kitchen door slammed shut, muffling the blaring music and raucous laughter.

Somehow, Regulus didn’t think he’d have much luck finding flatmates for next year. He’d die before sharing a house with anyone part of this- this- This.

2:18

He had earplugs, of course. Cissa had sent them the first time he’d complained to her on videochat. But they were nasty foam things that never really fitted properly into his ear. 

He’d promised this year would be different. This year, he’d get his sleep schedule into shape. Apparently, it wasn’t healthy to sleep two hours and drink 15 cups of coffee a day. A-levels had near killed him.

And oh, god. He had class at 8:30. He’d have to be up at 7 if he wanted to make it across at a reasonable time. How the hell was he supposed to concentrate for 8 hours if he was running on less than 3 hours of sleep?

It was enough to make him cry.

That and the stupid shoddy mattress.

He wanted to go home.

His next breath caught in his throat. He sat up abruptly, flicking on the lights.

_ No, he was  _ not _ going to cry about this. _

Swiping angrily at his eyes, he stomped over to his private bathroom. His hands clenched on the sink as he stared into the mirror. The shadows under his eyes were never going to go away.

Oh, what he wouldn’t give to see Sirius right now? And wasn’t that a thought. He’d never thought he’d actually miss his stupid brother.

_ Thud. Thud. Thud. _

Were they actually running in the corridor now? They did realise that people on the floor below would be able to hear them too? Selfish jerks.

Right. 

A quick glance at the clock told him it was 2:32.

Enough was enough.

His hand was on the door handle before he realised he was still in his pajamas. Cursing, he changed quickly, throwing on his clothes from the day before. Disgusting.

Regulus had only met his flatmates a handful of times. He’d arrived late to university after a lingering illness had wiped him out for September. He was still struggling to catch up.

For the first time, Regulus wished he had social media. He could have left a passive aggressive message in the groupchat.

The music was even louder in the corridor.

Yanking open the heavy kitchen fire door, Regulus slipped into the room. Immediately, he clapped his hands over his ears. Drunk teenagers were crowded in the tiny room, standing too close and too loud. 

People actually enjoyed this atmosphere?

Across the room, he saw him.  _ James Potter.  _ Oh, how Regulus loathed him. From every inch of his slovenly untamed hair to his cheshire grin. It was him, no doubt, that was behind all this- this chaos.

They’d gotten off to a bad start, crashing in the kitchen the first night. Regulus had waited until late at night to emerge from his room, sure no one would be around. No-one had been until Potter had stumbled into the kitchen and without looking had thrown himself into the same space Regulus was occupying. 

The other boy hadn’t even apologised. Instead, he had stared at Regulus in a way that made him deeply uncomfortable. Regulus had fled to his room and written the other boy off as a first class idiot. 

Ducking and weaving through the crowd, Regulus made his way over to James Potter who indeed was clutching a speaker and his phone.

“Regulus!” James’ face broke into a grin. “Nice of you to join us,” He swayed where he stood; his breathe smelt of alcohol.

Regulus swallowed down his nausea. “I only came to tell you to turn it down. I have-”

“What?” James shouted in his ear.

Regulus cringed, stepping away. “I said it’s too loud!”

“What?”

“Oh for heaven’s sake,” Regulus muttered. There was a pressure between his eyes. “Turn it down!” He flapped his hands in what he hoped conveyed his general meaning.

“Oh.” Light dawned in James’ eyes.

As he groped for the speaker, Regulus decided he’d made his point and hastily retreated. Making it back to his room, he collapsed on his bed. This was why he didn’t talk to people.

Outside, the volume of the music cut significantly. Regulus jellified, slipping onto the floor as all the tension bleed out of him. Thank God. He didn’t know what he’d done if it had gone up. Possibly committed murder. Possibly phoned Sirius sobbing.

It was nice to know that for all James’ obnoxiousness, he wasn’t a complete arsehole.

2:46.

He could still make this work. Five hours maximum before he had to be awake. Stripping off quickly, Regulus decided to just sleep in a his boxers. He didn’t have the energy for anything else.

He burrowed down beneath the covers, focusing on his breathing, drifting...drifting...drifting… Sleep was on the cusp.

And then-

“SEE YOU TOMORROW, LILS!”

Potter’s voice- loud. Obnoxious. Unbearable.

“SAME TIME NEXT WEEK,”

No, please.

“GIVE MOLLY MY LOVE,”

And on and on as Potter said goodbye to every single person.

He had to know how loud he was being just outside Regulus’ door. Regulus took it back. James Potter was an arsehole.

3:07

3:19

3:32

Finally, it ended and Regulus sank once more into bed.  _ Please, _ he prayed.  _ Let that be the end of it. _

And indeed it seemed like it was. All was quiet in the corridor.

And then-

Regulus shoot up, pulling back his curtains.

Teenagers! Right outside his window!

Close to tears, he shoved his head under his pillow. He was so not making it to class tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I rage wrote this instead of leaving my room. It's 3:42 and they are Still Being Loud! Rip, my sleep schedule and morning class.
> 
> Edit* I now have a sorta plan for this story but if anyone has any ideas for chapters I will welcome them. Perhaps if I stay up to three in the morning I will be blessed by the gods with inspiration but perhaps not.


End file.
